


what love done to us

by RubyHolmes



Category: bungo stray dog
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Chuuya think Dazai is cheating on him but it was his worst misunderstanding. But it's all ends well at last.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. He was never mine

If he put a knife through his heart it would have hurt less. He was sure it was just another prank of his boyfriend when said he got a secret meeting. But now chuuya witness it with his own eyes, that that Dazai was kissing another girl. He was too shocked to move from the place. His whole world crumble in that moment. So it was all a lie, he never felt sorry for breaking his heart 4 years ago and it was all was an act just because he was bored. Chuuya was furious he let Dazai toy with his heart and body. He made him feel human again, but he forgot that his partner was never human to begin with.


	2. Love makes us.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love makes us....... Forget our pain, forgive every mistake of our partner, and love really make us stupid.

I can feel my eyes started to sting as I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. One part of me saying go ask him why did he played with my feelings again. Another part of me saying you have to let him go. As much I wanted to ask him to ask why he did it to me. I couldn't do it. Because love makes you forgive. I stood in the top of the building clearly seeing him talking with his new love. He had that goofy smile on his face. I smiled seeing him smile. Then I thought I might be holding him back from being truly happy. I should break the chains that bound him to me. I took a deep breath and thought all his words of love. Maybe they were not true but to me they are all I got of him. I was about leave when I saw the sniper. My feet move on by own as I run toward Dazai pushed him off. Next few minutes wear blurry all I can feel Dazai all around me and his words ecoed in my mind Chibi open your eyes. Love really make us stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you like what you just read


	3. I won't let him go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai won't let his chibi to say goodbye forever

(((Dazai's pov))) 

It felt like time stoped for a moment. All I saw is bright red light I fell back on the ground someone on top of me. The bullet missed me by a inch. Kunikida's calculations went wrong by few minutes. I saw kunikida is running toward me. Then suddenly I noticed the hat by my side. My heart skipped a bit. Thinking the worst because I knew the only one who can take a bullet for me is my chibi.   
Next few hours were all blur. I remember to hold chibi close to me while kunikida drove us back to the agency. I couldn't bare to look at chibi. He was getting pale evey minute as I kept the pressure on the bullet wound in vain. He was grasping for air as his half lidded eyes losing their colors.   
When we reached the agency Yosano sensi was ready to treat Chuuya. I put him on the table and she closed the door on me. Only thing I can hear is the muffeled scream of Chibi.   
I didn't remember how much time has passed until sensi open the door and I ruched in to see Chuuya.   
I was happy to see he was alright. He was sleeping but it was not peaceful. I hold his hand and sat beside his bed. I touch his cheek and he seemed to calm down a bit. All old memories came back to me. I didn't want to lose him. I won't let him go away.


	4. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai surprise chuuya

(((Chuuya' s pov))) 

As I woke up I saw Dazai sleeping beside my bed. I smile and then remember what he have done. I can't forget about how he broke my heart. I didn't want to talk to him about it so I tried to sneak out of the agency clinic. As I going out I bumped into a table and my luck a glass fell of broke in pieces. I curse under my breath but saw Dazai only mumble something in his sleep. I gave him one last smile and then went away.   
I thought no one will find me in this place. The whole Yokohama city was twinkling with neon lights. I took a long drag of the cigarette tried to clear my head. I thought of moving out of our old house tactically it was his apparment we just started to share it when we became partner. I looked at my cigarette it was over. I tosed it away. As I was going to light the next one someone said "I thought you promised me you won't smoke anymore. " I look behind and saw him. I said why are you here aren't your girlfriend going to be worried about you. He smiled and walked close to me. I started to wallk on the ledge of the building tring to get away from him, but I know how much stubborn he can be so he started to walk behind me talking nonsense. I looked at him and said please Osamu please I'm not in a mood to talk to you. I hear a sigh and thought me might be leaving. I tried to hold my tear but then someone grab me from behind and I lost balance. I was falling and that shitty Dazai was holding on to me. I activate my ability and got down safely. I said " WTF Dazai do you have a death wish if so die with your new girlfriend ". Tears streaming down my eyes. I didn't notice Dazai came close and said " I only wish to grow old with my chibi".I looked at him not wanted to fell for his tricks again but before I could answer he smashed his lips on mine. It felt like all my anger desolved. When we broke the kiss panting for air Dazai hold me tigh in embrace and said I should have told you about the secret mission I nearly lost you for my stupidity. I looked at him and said I forgive you this time. He got back the stupid smile back on his face and said I want to give you something. I laughed and said "oh no I don't want to see another of your grave site. " Dazai just smile and pull out a little box out of his pocket. He opened it and slide a black ring on my finger saying "I want to grow old with you chibi". I was speechless by the action. Let's just said after that I couldn't wallk properly next morning. 

(Extended ending) 

Next day I was all cuddle up with Dazai looking at the engravings on the ring and it's said only for my Hatrack. I wined and said "really osamu Hatrack." He kissed my hair and said because you are the best Hatrack in the world and he belongs to me. I smiled and said "shitty mackerel. "

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it don't forget to give a little kudos.


End file.
